When the night comes xXZero LemonXx
by NotPeroxideBlonde
Summary: Anime: Vampire kinght. Genre: lemon. Pairing: ZeroXYou. Other information: The story is from your P.O.V.   Author: Please enjoy my second lemon ever!


Hello, so here is my second lemon ever! The story is from your (reader) P.O.V.. Hope You gonna like it!

Slowly seeking out of my room I made my way to the bathroom. I couldn't handle it anymore… the heat that was building inside me. It was just so hard to control! Thinking I was alone I didn't bother to check if I really was, I simple placed myself on the toilet seat and shivered as my slim finger brushed against my inner tights. And soon enough I could feel my panties getting wet and my breath getting heavier with every single touch I gave myself. Lifting my nighties up - I wrapped my hand on one of my -now exposed- breasts as another hand was busy with my inner tights, slowly sliding one finger in and out. I tried to keep quiet, but it was worthless as soon I let a loud, lust full moan out, the moan that started this all.

The doors were forced open and –oh so shocked- Zero was standing right in front of me and my drifting wetness. He stood like that for a minute (well not actually a minute, because that would have been just…too weird) and then quietly mumbled an apology as he turned around and started walking away with a **huge** blush covering his cheeks. I don't know what has gotten into me, but within seconds I was kneeling in front of Zero, rubbing him through his pants (as he was still wearing a uniform as required for a school perfect). Zero blushed even more as he grabbed my hands and lifted them above my head; his eyes were trying to look into mines – for an answer of course. Yet, I must say that he failed because I caught him staring at my breasts instead.

-Zero-kun, please, I need this…, - I whispered quietly trying to set my hands free. No words were said as Zero loosened his grip and soon moans enough filled the bathroom.

I smiled while unzipping his pants and pulling them down. He shivered as cold air reached his growing bulge. I took it in my hands and started caressing it, adding my tongue moments later. I teasing licked the tip and Zero reacted immediately. He groaned, and then leaned on a sink that was behind him – looking for a support. Enjoying the effect I had on him I started swirling my tongue around him, like I was sucking on a lollipop. Zero moaned really loud and started bucking his hips making _it _go deeper inside my mouth. Yes, I must admit I had to get over the gagging reflex, but can I complain? No, because I am the one who started this.

I felt that Zero-kun was on the edge, so I pulled him out of my mouth and I could swear I heard him growl in protest. I smiled and bit my lip while sitting on the sink, the same one Kiryu-kun used for support moment ago, my legs were wide spread for him.

-Please Zero-kun, now, I can't take it anymore, - I pleaded while he simple nodded and stood in front of me.

What I didn't expect was - him kneeling in front of me and sticking his tongue inside me, kissing and licking me there, till I was screaming his name in pure pleasure. Yet, it ended right before I could cum. Revenge, huh?

Then out of nowhere he was inside me. Slowly moving his full length in. I arched my back. It felt so good. Then he started moving faster and faster, adding an incredible amount of pleasure. I moaned loudly and moved myself closer to this sliver haired boy, my hands in his hair, his lips on my neck, kissing and licking my "special" spot. For a breath moment Zero stopped thrusting into me, but it was only to look deep inside my eyes and give me the best kiss of my life. It was full of passion, lust and at the same moment it was caring and longing. Our tongues wrestled for dominance and he won. He explored my mouth, every inch of it. And then again the tongue dance begun. It lasted for a few more minutes, before he started sucking on my tongue, while his hands twisted my hard nipples between his fingers. Then the thrusting started all over again. It started sweetly and innocently and ended with deep, fast and hard slamming inside me, hitting my spot over and over again.

The pleasure was just… impossible to describe. My mind was empty. My limbs went week, the only thing I knew was that I'm feeling incredibly good right now. The only thing I could hear was – my moans mixing with Zero-kun's and filling the room. I could feel saliva drifting from the corners of my lips and running down my neck. And then I started to feel something building up in my stomach, waiting to explode. And after few more thrust it did. I came. My juices were all around Zero's hard member, my walls tightened around him, making him cum too. I breathed deeply looking for Zero's eyes. Wanting to know if he does not regret this. He lifted his face and smiled sweetly, before saying: "Wake up, sweetie."

My eyes shot open. Was it only just a dream? I moved my hand and brushed it against my inner tights. I was** so **wet. I smiled and bit my lip. I turned to my sleeping boyfriend before poking him on the cheek and sitting straight onto his lap.

-Oh Zero, wake up… - I sang sweetly, watching him open his eyes.

Guess who was in the mood?


End file.
